Evasion
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Un an, une putain de longue année que Bonney est prisonnière de la marine. Et ses rêves de liberté n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se concrétiser de sitôt...À moins qu'un jeune révolutionnaire ne vienne ajouter son grain de sel.


_Préambule : ce texte se passe pendant la pause des deux ans, et si je doute qu'il soit véritablement arrivé, ce n'est pas totalement impossible. _

_One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. _

_Il est possible que ce texte contienne des spoilers, donc si vous ne lisez pas les scans, abstenez-vous._

* * *

Les yeux fermés et la joue posée sur le marbre froid du mur, la jeune femme pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du vent. Parfois une brise parvenait à pénétrer dans la légère ouverture de la fenêtre, décoiffait ses cheveux et apportait à ses narines la douce amertume du sel marin et de la liberté. Sous ses paupières, son esprit dessinait l'immense étendue bleuté de l'océan, la luminosité éblouissante des rayons du soleil sur les dunes de sable et l'innocente blancheur des neiges éternelles. Elle ressentait le monde comme jamais auparavant. Pendant quelques instants la jeune pirate cru qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de sa vie, qu'elle était de nouveau la seule à décider de son destin.

La chute n'en fut que plus dure. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant l'atroce vérité, Jewerly Bonney sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux tandis que chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait avec douleur l'horreur de son emprisonnement. Vivre dans un lieu clos sans jamais pouvoir en sortir, c'était comme un étouffement interminable.

Comme si quelqu'un resserrait lentement, et de plus en plus fort, ses mains sur votre gorge jusqu'à ce que votre dernier souffle ne s'échappe mais que, étrangement, ce dernier ne vienne jamais. À certain moment, la pirate avait même songé à poser un couteau sous sa gorge car il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait désormais du seul et unique moyen qui lui restait pour quitter cet endroit. Mais elle avait renoncé à cette solution car cela serait admettre qu'ils avaient gagnés et ça, il en était hors de question ! C'est pourquoi elle partirait libre et en vie de cet endroit maudit !

Qu'aurait-elle donné pour retourner sur une de ces îles, loin de cet endroit ?! Peu lui importait qu'il fasse froid ou chaud, qu'il y ait des palmiers ou des baobabs… Elle se moquait même de la présence de moustiques ou de serpents. Et pourtant, la jeune femme détestait réellement les reptiles leur peau visqueuse et pleine d'écailles la répugnait car elle lui rappelait cette salope qui avait voulu l'éduquer. Une grande blonde avec des yeux fardés, des habits en soie et qui lui disait : _Mademoiselle_. _Mademoiselle ne mangez pas comme ça, c'est indigne… _Cette salope qui croyait qu'en la frappant et en la privant de nourriture elle pourrait faire d'elle une fille de la haute bien cultivée.

Mais elle n'était pas une mademoiselle. Elle était une pirate, une vraie ! Bien trop fière pour s'abaisser à pleurer quand elle avait mal. Bien trop rancunière pour oublier qu'on l'avait blessée. Bien trop indépendante pour se laisser emprisonner dans un mode de vie qui n'était pas le sien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sac en peau de crocodile ni de bonne manière, seulement de liberté. Elle voulait courir au vent, dévorer des millions de tonnes de nourriture, boire à en oublier qui elle était et ronfler plus fort que le pire des rustres. Et devenir forte, aussi, surtout. Comme ça, elle pourrait se venger. Le venger. Et éteindre enfin cette soif qui dévorait ces entrailles depuis qu'il n'était plus.

Jewerly savait exactement ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait plus forte et qu'elle retrouverait Barbe Noire. Elle poserait ses mains sur son cou et serrerait. Lentement. Sûrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de l'achever.

Cependant, il fallait d'abord qu'elle sorte de cette putain de prison où on l'avait enfermée. Sinon elle allait devenir folle. Complètement dingue même. Pourquoi l'avait-il mis là en plus ? Dans cette putain de chambre de riche ! Elle aurait préféré être à Impel Down comme n'importe quel pirate. Mais non, ce connard d'Akainu l'avait emmenée ici. Comme s'il savait exactement qu'elle détesterait cela. Qu'elle serait allergique à l'or et l'argent qui tapissaient ces murs, aux robes de soies qui encombreraient l'armoire et aux aliments de luxe qu'on lui servirait en guise de repas.

Elle ne voulait pas être différente merde ni être l'une de ces filles chouchoutées auxquelles on fait attention ! Elle était une pirate ! Elle avait menti, volé, pillé, tué des gens. Elle avait pris leurs vies et les avait réduites en miettes. Elle avait fait verser le sang d'autrui, encore et encore, pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance et de liberté. Sans même se retourner, sans même avoir de remord. Bonney savait qu'en quelques sortes on pouvait la considérer comme un monstre, mais elle s'en moquait. Depuis un certain temps, l'avis des autres ne la préoccupait plus autant. Elle voulait seulement profiter de la vie.

Et puis, elle n'avait même plus de valeur depuis qu'ils avaient tués le seul type qu'elle respectait en ce monde! Le seul capable de voir la véritable justice ! Barbe blanche. Lui seul avait compris que sa position pouvait lui permettre de protéger les autres. Lui seul s'était soucié du bien-être d'autrui sans rien demander en retour. Et pour cette raison et pour bien d'autres, Bonney l'admirait. Seulement voilà, comme toujours la marine était intervenue et l'avait tué.

Folle de rage au souvenir de cet événement qui avait eu lieu il y a plus d'un an, la jeune femme se dressa sur ses jambes et commença à frapper l'armoire, meurtrissant ses mains. Elle avait besoin de cette douleur, besoin de voir son sang couler pour qu'enfin son âme cesse de crier justice. Elle cria aussi, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et dans le silence de sa cellule, sa voix rebondit lui renvoyant sa détresse et sa folie au visage. Son cri n'est pas celui d'une femme, il est celui d'un monstre. Un monstre qui perd la raison.

Elle va devenir folle si elle reste ici, elle le sent. Elle voit bien que la folie la guette et qu'il suffira de peu pour que sa raison la quitte définitivement et qu'elle ne devienne l'esclave d'une autre volonté. Elle ne supporte plus sa solitude et son enfermement. Elle a besoin d'espace et du visage des autres pour se reconstruire si bien que désormais la seule vue de son reflet dans un miroir lui faisait mal.

Il lui vrille le cœur, le lui perce jusqu'au sang. Car au-delà de ses cernes et de sa maigreur, Bonney voit une prisonnière, une femme soumise. Peu à peu, elle se rend compte que ses épaules s'affaissent et que sa volonté faiblit. Plus les jours passent, plus elle désespère et ça, elle ne peut pas le supporter. C'est contraire à tous ses principes, contraire à ce qu'elle est. Elle ne peut pas être vaincue, elle ne doit pas l'être.

Brusquement son souffle se ralentit et son corps se tend alors qu'elle entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle pense que c'est Akainu alors, doucement, elle prend un linge et essuie le sang de ses mains. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit à quel point elle se sent mal, à quel point elle est affaiblie. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer que par sa faute, elle est dans un état pitoyable. Plutôt mourir que de faire plaisir à ce fanatique. Rien que de voir son sourire, elle avait envie de vomir.

Chaque jour il venait pour la narguer et pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il lui expliquait l'effondrement du monde pirate et le règne de l'ordre. Il parlait de la mort de centaines d'individus comme si ce n'était qu'une bagatelle, parce que pour lui seul comptait le règne du gouvernement mondial. La vie d'innocents valait bien moins que le meurtre des trouble-fêtes.

Bonney l'entendait encore qui lui répétait les mêmes paroles de sa voix grave tout en la forçant à le regarder dans ses yeux. Elle le voyait qui encerclait ses poignets d'une main ferme et prendre son visage de l'autre, lui montrant combien elle était faible par rapport à lui. Ensuite, il la regardait. Longtemps. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la frappe mais il ne portait jamais la main sur elle elle ne voyait que ses yeux remplis de mépris. Ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir la soumettre encore plus !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, la colère et la haine l'envahirent et, quand elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, elle hurla :

« Partez Connard, je ne veux pas vous voir !

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ? »

Bam. Une seconde. Juste une.

Bam. Et une autre. Encore.

Bam !

Le cœur de Bonney se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'elle se retournait lentement vers le nouvel arrivant. Assurément il ne s'agissait pas d'Akainu qui venait d'entrer la pièce, cette voix était bien plus agréable, bien plus séduisante. Tout comme ce visage aux traits fins et délicats… même si une vilaine balafre le traversait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris pleinement ses esprits. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Sabo, répondit doucement le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis venu vous libérer.

- Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

- Mon chef pense que vous avez un lien avec le Gouvernement mondial.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna-t-elle. Totalement faux ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a raconté de telles conneries mais…

- Moins fort ! l'interrompit-il en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Mes amis s'occupent de distraire les gardes mais certains rôdent encore. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rester enfermer ici…, j'ai déjà bien assez vu de cage dorée !

- Alors partez ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, déclara Bonney aussi bas que le jeune homme. Il y a des millions d'autres pirates qui sont enfermés et que vous pouvez aller libérer. Des millions d'autres !

- Vous préférez renoncer à votre liberté plutôt que de subir un traitement de faveur ?

- Exactement. Je me suis battue toute de ma vie pour qu'on m'accepte comme quelqu'un de normal, il est hors de question que je renonce à cela maintenant !

- Bonney écoutez-moi ! supplia alors Sabo. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez. Je ne vous connais pas assez et ce n'est pas certainement pas le lieu pour vous raconter ma vie,mais sachez que ceux qui partagent mon sang sont aussi de monstres qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Et comme vous, je ne veux plus dépendre de personne mais malheureusement je n'ai pas toujours eu le choix et j'ai dû accepter la main qu'on me tendait. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu mon objectif de vu. Accepter l'aide que l'on nous offre est parfois plus courageux que la refuser. Alors, je t'en prie, Jewerly, suis-moi ! Ou bien je t'embarque de force !»

La jeune femme le regarda. Longtemps. Elle remarqua ainsi que son visage n'avait pas été le seul touché par les cicatrices et qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la main droite. À son autre main, on voyait des traces de brûlures. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais elle était désormais certaine qu'il avait eu un grave accident. Un accident qui n'avait aucunement atténué le feu de ses yeux. Et qui ne laissait place à aucun doute, ce jeune homme n'était pas un perdant.

Bonney avait rarement vu autant d'intensité et de détermination dans un regard. Malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les bras. Bien au contraire ! Il s'était relevé et était prêt à se battre de nouveau. Prêt à se battre jusqu'à vaincre. Encore et encore. Seul la mort pourrait l'arrêter.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne doutait pas que si elle n'obtempérait pas immédiatement, il la prendrait sur ses épaules et l'emmènerait de force. Et ça, il en était absolument hors de question ! Elle avait déjà subi cette humiliation et c'était promis que ce serait la dernière fois qu'on l'obligerait à aller là où elle ne voulait pas.

Alors elle demanda s'il y avait à manger dans son rafiot de malheur et Sabo acquiesça, comprenant que c'était sa manière à elle d'accepter de le suivre et qu'il pouvait encore rêver s'il s'attendait à un oui ferme et franc. Puis, il lui tendit la main.

Bonney refusa évidemment. La pirate regarda le révolutionnaire avec mépris et se précipita jusqu'à la porte. Avec l'impression de respirer de nouveau, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces. La porte vola en morceaux.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers son « sauveur » comme pour lui montrer à quel point il lui était inutile… Et s'effondra par terre, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Son organisme, affaibli par les privations de nourriture, refusait tout effort violent. La jeune femme tempêta et tenta de se relever. En vain. Une année de privation n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre à la légère.

Sabo eut un sourire moqueur, même si en son for intérieur il était horrifié par la condition physique de la jeune femme, sa maigreur et sa fatigue évidente. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait pris soin d'elle et aurait veillé à sa guérison. Il l'aurait enveloppé dans un cocon de soie jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces. Mais ça il était bien conscient qu'il ne devait pas le lui montrer. Elle ne supporterait pas sa pitié. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir qu'il la considérait comme faible ou alors elle lui échapperait complètement. Et tout le plan de Dragon tomberait à l'eau tandis qu'elle continuerait à se faire martyriser.

Alors, il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers elle. Puis, sans trop d'effort, il la porta sur son épaule et commença à courir sans se préoccuper de l'avis de la jeune femme. Courir le plus loin possible de cette chambre qui leur faisait horreur à tous les deux. Courir loin de ce monde dont aucun d'eux ne voulait. Ce monde qu'ils avaient fui, et qu'ils fuiraient éternellement parce qu'il les écœurait et qu'ils préféraient se battre pour vivre plutôt que de se battre pour exister…

« Salaud ! Repose-moi immédiatement ! Putain Sabo tu m'écoute merde, je t'ai dit de me poser ! Connard de révolutionnaire ! »

Si Bonney avait cru un instant que le jeune homme était un véritable sauveur, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. La jeune femme était horrifiée par l'arrogance de ce révolutionnaire qui se croyait assez bien pour l'enlever comme ça sans son accord. Même si théoriquement, elle avait dit que oui elle venait, ce n'était pas une raison pour la transporter comme un vulgaire sac à patate, merde ! Foi de pirate, il allait la reposer sur le champ !

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter quand bien même elle frappait son dos de toutes ses forces. Et ce salaud finit même par lui murmurer que si elle voulait garder un minimum de dignité devant les autres, il faudrait certainement mieux pour elle de faire comme si elle avait accepté de venir dans ses bras. À moins que le rôle de la princesse en détresse ne lui plaise…

Bonney arrêta aussitôt de se débattre tout en se promettant silencieusement de lui faire payer dès que possible. Ce blondinet de malheur n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité, ce jeune inconscient verrait bien ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à elle.

_Petites explications :_

_Alors dans ce texte, j'expose une de mes théories, celle de l'hypothétique apparenté de Bonney à des nobles. Cette idée m'est venue suite au chapitre avec Barbe noire et Akainu où la réaction d'Akainu m'a paru très étrange. Après, je me doute que beaucoup ne partage pas mon avis._

_SPOIL : D'autre part, j'ai écrit ce texte avant qu'on revoit le visage de Sabo…_


End file.
